csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
For the counterpart faction, see Human. Zombies are a faction in Counter-Strike Online. They appear in Zombie Mods, Bot Zombie Mod, Zombie Scenario, Zombie: The Union, Zombie Escape, Zombie Shelter, Zombie Annihilation and Zombie escape manga. Background Zombies were created when the Rex Research Institute were experimenting on living things. They later escaped from the laboratory and started infecting other humans. They were first seen in Abyss, later in other maps. During the chapter Chaos, they managed to escape to the surface and infected the people in Habana Vieja. Case Report #1= Report #1: The Heorgen Case For generations, the isolated townspeople of Heorgen survived under tyrannical rulers. In an attempt to overthrow the oppressive regime, an illicit spiritual group was founded. This group met regularly in cellars, and focused their energies on worshipping witches, whom they believed could deliver them from their seemingly endless subjugation. However, they were eventually discovered. The leaders, to maintain their harsh and pervasive authority over the people, sent torturers to infiltrate the gathering place and brutally murder the worshippers. The mutilated bodies were displayed in the town square for months in order to further instill fear in the townspeople and to deter similar assemblies from founding. Over time, a mutant bacteria appeared upon one of the twisted corpses. This bacteria originally caused the muscles of the rotting body to pulsate slowly, but over time its movements became stronger, and more apparent. The corpse began standing, was destructive and fearless, and its mental state was nothing more than that of an aggressive wasp. The first to be attacked by this animated corpse were the torturers. They were bitten and bludgeoned to death. Then, the same bacterial mutation occurred in one of the corpses of the former torturers, and then them all, and that is how the virus began spreading from one body to another. Eventually, all the dead bodies rose up and terrorized the town. Before long, the town was covered in walking dead. There were no survivors. The European Union took drastic action to stop the critical incident in Heorgen. These walking dead were officially categorized as 'zombies', and to prevent the widespread risk of infection, the EU isolated the town completely, and intelligence officials classified this as a top secret case. Furthermore, high-ranking troops who had taken oaths of secrecy were dispatched to the remote town and ordered to destroy the zombies at all costs. From that point on, all records referring to those zombies and to the town of Heorgen were completely destroyed. |-| #2= Report #2: The appearance of Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists There seemed to be a moment of peace after the Cold War era, but the imbalanced distribution of power across the globe caused both political and economic crises to occur simultaneously. After receiving excessive benefits and choosing not to distribute them proportionately, the government began facing harsh backlash from Terrorist organizations. The main goal of the Terrorists was to break down the government's power in order for society to start anew, on fair and even ground. However, the peace they envisioned was inevitably corrupted and threatened. To stop the Terrorists, Counter-Terrorist forces were founded in each country. Conflicts between Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists gradually intensified… In this war-like atmosphere, officials began investing more in War Technology research. |-| #3= Report #3: The Rex Laboratory and the Super Soldier Project The Rex Laboratory is most commonly known as an institute for the production of American military weapons, but there is more going on behind closed doors. Dr. Steve Rex, the director of the institute, is one of the foremost authorities in the field of bio-engineering and mechanical engineering, and is leading the classified Super Soldier Project. Dr. Rex is developing very powerful “'Super Soldiers'” in a classified area, whose sole purpose are to defeat Terrorists. However, due to limited strength and endurance, none of the soldiers have been able to control Dr. Rex's high-tech battle gear. As a result, it has been impossible to complete the Super Soldier Project. Dr. Rex assessed that the human body has limited capacities and he is looking for a way to overcome this obstacle. |-| #4= Report #4: The Rex Virus After hitting a roadblock in his research for the Super Soldier Project, one day, Dr. Rex received a private report from an anonymous informer. This report revealed that mutant, powerful animated corpses, referred to as zombies, had existed in Europe decades ago. Dr. Rex was invigorated by the private report. He sent his team to bring back the excavated bodies, set up a secret laboratory below ground, and began studying the corpses. He continued, obsessively, for months with his horrible study. Dr. Rex eventually succeeded in formulating the Rex Virus, which enhances the strongest power in the human body, without any pain to that human. However, there was a side effect... Upon infection by the virus, the human would become a zombie. These zombies had no self-consciousness and their sole purpose was to murder all humans – regardless of their association with Terrorists or Counter-Terrorists. For Dr. Rex, consciousness was an important prerequisite for using his high-tech battle gear, so he couldn’t have mindless zombies being equipped with that much power. In the end, he decided that his experiment had failed and sealed the secret underground laboratory for good. |-| #5= Report #5: Dr. Rex's Zombie Research After some time of obsessing over his research, Dr. Rex lost all sense of reality. His obsession neared him closer and closer to lunacy, until his plunge into the deep end after his failure on the 1st Super Solider Project. He couldn't accept his failure. It wasn't easy for him to continue his research, since his lab was destroyed by terrorists. After that harsh blow, he got yet another one when the government stopped funding his research entirely. He was the only one left to support himself now. He had to spend every last piece of money he had for his research. When Dr. Rex could no longer acquire test subjects from official routes, he had to continue his research with other corpses, until one day, he finally created Heavy Zombies. Heavy Zombies had different parts from several corpses. Light Zombies were created from the weakest bodies. Originally, its purpose was to test the Enhancement Limits. The Dr. Rex Virus started to mutate. There was no change in the strength of those infected, however, their flexibility and agility were enhanced. Dr. Rex found that the results differ depending on the test subject. And he used that fact to further his research. |-| #6= Report #6: Beginning of the Nightmare In order to succeed with the Super Soldier Project, Dr. Rex started to create a massive number of zombies in a closed factory, called Abyss 3, at the outskirts of the city. While he was focusing on his research, one munitions company approached him and agreed to invest in the Super Soldier Project. When rumors about Walking Corpses began circulating, Counter-Terrorist Forces were assembled to start the investigation. They uncovered that Dr. Rex was creating Zombies in Abyss 3, and they decided to quarantine the whole city. The government sent a research team to investigate the area, but they quickly lost contact. As a result, Counter-Terrorist Forces assembled an army and declared war. Upon close investigation, it seems Dr. Rex wasn't continuing the research for the money. In fact, former aids and people who knew him testified that his addictive personality and his fear of failure made this project spiral into uninhibited obsession. |-| #7= Report #7: Aegis Institute When Counter-Terrorists realized that zombies had been mass produced by Dr. Rex, they decided to put an end to it. They founded Aegis Institute for zombie research and invented anti-zombie weapons. In addition, they assembled the Annihilation Forces to declare war against the zombies. Aegis Institute consists of top scientists from around the world who are not only experts in science, but also in weapons. They are trying their best to produce anti-zombie weapons for the forces, as well as finding the cure. Senior Researcher Soy might be young, but she has valuable expertise in producing massive weapons. She is currently developing ammo that is so powerful that it can stop zombies for good. Her invention is expected to be one of the most powerful weapons at Aegis Institute. No one seems sure about Dr. Rex. If the rumor is true, that he is helping the Counter-Terrorists, than at least he is not an enemy. Aegis Institute was maintaining neutrality between Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists from the beginning. This kind of action made it possible for those two factions to carry out their missions. Especially for AFC David Black and PMC Gerard, the main forces who made it possible to carry out co-op operations. |-| #8= Report #8: The Lost City The Leading Team fought against zombies in the Lost City, a large number of whom weren’t easy to force to retreat. They built a wall to slow down the zombies, but it wasn't enough. The Leading Team called for back up, but they couldn't reach HQ. While they were re-organizing their troops in the safe area, they spotted two strange people. Members of the team tried to talk to them, but the two ran away, leaving some radio equipment behind. Leading Team forces collected the equipment, but they didn't know whether the equipment would help or hurt them, so they took the risk and set it up anyway on the roof. Over the airwaves, they heard a mysterious voice introduce himself as Dr. Rex. Within an instant, the zombies were there and successfully infected the team. The Lost City was once a small town in North America. There were many factories and warehouses, but most were closed as a result of a long recession. Since the Lost City was abandoned, it was the perfect place for Dr. Rex to carry out his research. Erika was originally from the extraction team, but she was saved by David Black. Erika was the only survivor of the Lost City. David thinks it was not just a coincidence. He is certain that there is something special about Erika, for her to have joined AFC with him. |-| #9= Report #9: Last Clue By the time Counter-Terrorist Forces dispatched the extraction forces after receiving a back up request from the leading team, it was too late. They had already been eradicated, and there were no survivors. Andrey's journal was found in the hands of his cold, dead body, a record which he protected right until the end. Inside, a lot of information was found about Lost City incidents. Andrey also recorded what Dr. Rex mumbled at the last battle on the roof top, and it helped the extraction forces to find Dr. Rex's Laboratory. The extraction forces decided to take the risk and head to Dr. Rex's Laboratory, in hopes of finding the leading team’s trail. When Dr. Rex heard the news that the extraction forces are trying to break into his laboratory, he released the Prototype Phobos and escaped the laboratory. After severe battle, the extraction forces eliminated the Prototype Phobos and secured the Sample. Prototype Phobos was the first massive, named, type boss that the extraction forces fought. It was still a prototype, nevertheless, it was powerful. As a result of a lengthy mutation, it had very hard skin which was nearly impossible to penetrate, as well as remarkable speed and power. It was one of the finest Zombies. |-| #10= Report #10: Chaos Extraction forces are divided into two teams: the Transport Team, to carry the Sample, and the Investigation Team, to explore the area. The Investigation Team entered the laboratory that held the Last Clue. By request of Ji Yoon Choi, they started to investigate the building and approached the core facility. In order to eliminate his intruders, Dr. Rex released 3 Siege Types. Because they were still unstable, Siege Type Oberon and Dione tried to escape from the lab. The Investigation Team received a lot of damage from the severe combat against Siege Type Oberon and Dione. They tried to pursue them, but Siege Type Phobos attacked. Investigation force finally succeed to defeat the Siege Type Phobos. |-| #11= Report #11: Dead End Right after the Investigation Team finished combatting Siege Type Phobos, other troops finally succeeded to capture Siege Type Oberon, who had escaped from the laboratory. Survivors were assembled in the construction site to secure the area, but Siege Type Oberon absorbed Siege Type Dione and escaped from them. Survivors had to fight against Siege Type Oberon again, and this time they succeeded to kill it. Troops successfully eliminated all Siege Type Bosses from the lab, and the nightmare in the Lost City was finally over. Siege Type Oberon’s capability to absorb other zombies was astonishing, and in fact, the most amazing ability discovered so far. No other information concerning Siege Type Oberon could be found. Zombie Infection Classic= After 20 seconds of the round, one or two of the players are chosen to become an Origin zombie (This depends on the number of players). The Origin zombie must infect all of the other humans by its claw. Infected human will turn into host zombies and must attack other humans. Zombies are considered the winner of the round if all humans are infected. In this mode zombies can't evolve and no HP regeneration. |-| Mutation= New types of zombies have been released in this mode; Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Psycho zombie and Voodoo zombie. They will also gradually start to infect the surviving humans. They have new abilities that can regenerate their HP and evolve with the blood of humans. The origin can now execute their abilities whereas the host can't. |-| Hero= New playable characters are released: Hero and Heroine. These characters each hold exclusive weapons that only they can use and are meant to kill zombies (SVDEX for Hero and Quad-barreled shotgun for Heroine). The zombies are able to revive unless a headshot is inflicted upon them. However, each zombie killed will increase surviving humans morale, thus increasing their strength by 10%. This increment applies to all humans. New zombies are also released: Deimos and Ganymede. Host zombies are now able to use their skills, too. |-| Hero Origins= There are several new features introduced in the new update applied to Zombie Mutation and Zombie Hero: ; Weapon *Salamander - A flamethrower that can burn enemies in close range and it can set the enemy on fire for several seconds. However, its attack range is low and it cannot be fired in water. ; Maps *Requiem - A new map introduced takes place in a ghost town. *Rest - Another map introduced takes place in an abandoned church. *Origin - A zombie map takes place in a tomb. ; Zombies: *Banshee - A witch that turns into a zombie. Can confuse humans with her grenades and sends a group of bats to pull the targeted human to her. *Stamper - An undertaker zombie that is able to place an Iron Maiden that can reduce human's movement speed, act as a defensive shield and can jump on it. *Jiang Shi - Chinese zombie that is exclusive to China regions. It shares the same performance as Ganymede. |-| Z-VIRUS= ; New weapon *M32 MGL - A light weight grenade launcher, fed with 40×46mm grenades, a revolver-style semi-automatic grenade launcher with 6 slots. ; New map: *Forbidden - A new map that takes place in an abandoned factory. ; New zombies: *Sting Finger - A female researcher that turned into a zombie. *Venom Guard - A security guard turned into a zombie. ; New items: *Dual Nata Knives - A dual-wielded Nata Knife that equipped with anti-zombie toxin. *Antidoter - A modified flamethrower to shoot out anti-zombie toxin. |-| Darkness= ; New weapon *M2 Browning - Portable heavy machine gun fed with 250 rounds of .50 BMG. Its firepower is superb due to its high caliber used. ; New map: *Dark City - A new map that takes place in an abandoned city. *Shoreline - A new map that takes place in an abandoned headquarter located at seashore. ; New zombie: *Night Stalker - A powerful zombie that only appeared during the night. *Spin Diver - A new zombie that has abilities of rolling and pouncing. ; New item: *Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box - Collect to obtain variety of useful items. |-| Bot Zombie Mod Gameplay is similar to Zombie Classic, except the addition of Bots assistance. Only Bots can be chosen to be Origin zombies. Zombie Scenario After 20 seconds of the round, AI-controlled zombies will start to appear and attack humans. Unlike Zombie Mods, the players do not turn into zombies after being attacked but their health points decrease instead. The players must survive the round in a certain amount of time to win or reach to a certain point in the map. At the end of some maps, the player must defeat a boss to win. Zombie: The Union The zombies are divided into 2 teams, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist. Zombies in each team will help the humans engage the opposing forces. Zombie Escape The zombie team must infect all humans or prevent them from reaching the escape zone. *Blood Castle: Prevent the humans from escaping by using a hovercraft. *Skyline: Prevent the humans from escaping through a cargo truck. *Venice: Prevent the humans from escaping via Osprey. *Hitchhiking: Prevent humans from escaping by using a train. Zombie Shelter AI-controlled zombies appear day by day to attack player's shelter, they become dangerous during night time. Each day, more stronger zombies and bosses will come out. Similar to Zombie Scenario, there is no infection in this mode. The players must survive, collecting sources to upgrade and protect their shelter, until they can defeat the final boss before Day 30 in order to win the game. Zombie Annihilation In this mode, humans and zombies face each other until one side cannot continue. The gameplay is similar to Zombie Infection modes, except that humans will get killed instead of infected once a zombie attacks them. In consequence, half of the players are infected already, but unable to see, move nor attack. Each time a round starts, it will be given 20 seconds for humans to get cover, after the time passes the zombies will be free to move and attack them. Zombie classes Regular= :Main Article: Regular Zombie The first generation zombie that is code-named as 'Normal type'. This specimen has balanced aspect of movement speed and knock back resistance against human attacks. It has the ability to berserk where the movement speed will be greatly increased and the knock back resistance is very high. |-| Light= :Main Article: Light Zombie An abomination created by Dr. Rex, this zombie is code-named as 'Light type'. This specimen boasts fast movement and good jumping ability but is vulnerable when attacked. The Light Zombie origin possesses the ability to turn itself invisible. |-| Heavy= :Main Article: Heavy Zombie An abomination created by Dr. Rex, this zombie is code-named as 'Heavy type'. This specimen is excellent for breaking humans' defensive line, and can absorb some of damage taken. The Heavy Zombie origin has an ability to pull out a device inside its body that can be used as a trap that slows down any humans caught in it. |-| Psycho= :Main Article: Psycho Zombie This zombie was originally a co-worker biologist of Dr. Rex, when it was a human. He turned into a zombie in an accident, earning the nickname of 'psycho type'. The Psycho Zombie origin have the 'Smoke' skill that screens an area with thick smoke which lowers the sensitivity of the Human player's mouse. |-| Voodoo= :Main Article: Voodoo Zombie These magicians are infected by the Rex Virus in their own wills to obtain stronger magical power. They have abilities to cure team members with strong magical power and also curse enemies to stop them from using items and skills for a certain period of time. |-| Deimos= :Main Article: Deimos A special zombie that started to appear in a large scale since Prototype Phobos has been discovered. Its DNA has been identified as the similar type as Phobos. This zombie is strong and powerful as it possesses most of the advantage that the current discovered zombies own. It has a skill to drop enemy's weapon with a long distance attack or make them unable to attack for a period of time. |-| Ganymede= :Main Article: Ganymede It has been classified as Siege Type Deimos according to Aegis laboratory and it is called Ganymede. Ganymede is very threatening as it has a strong HP and agility to attack human. Beside that, he can pass through bullets easily. It also has the skill to rush towards enemy with a very fast speed. |-| Banshee= :Main Article: Banshee No one have seen Banshee before, only a ancient rumor about her. According to the rumor, Banshee is a witch zombie that is put to death by leading the heathen group. It uses magic type ability to create confusion and has the ability to capture a target from a long distance. |-| Stamper= :Main Article: Stamper There is a rumor that a torture expert corpse in some part of Europe has revived as a Stamper and is going around killing people in a much cruel way than he was alive. He carries torturing equipment on his back to use it for various purpose. |-| Sting Finger= :Main Article: Sting Finger String Finger is a female Researcher who turned into a zombie due to Z-Virus while working for an Unidentified Illegal Research Complex. With her elasticity ability, she is able to penetrate through enemies in an instant with a sharp tentacle and high jumping abilities. |-| Venom Guard= :Main Article: Venom Guard Venom Guard is a male Security Guard who turned into a zombie due to Z-Virus while working for an Unidentified Illegal Research Complex. Its body has been filled up with toxic substance as it was affected by chemical waste. It has the ability to harden its body and heal injuries. |-| Night Stalker= :Main Article: Night Stalker High defense and fast zombie. When the Sprint is activated, the knockback resistance is increased by using its arms to protect the body. Its secondary ability called Strike enables the Night Stalker to do the second jump after the first jump to raid the enemy in a split of seconds. This zombie is exclusive for Zombie 4: Darkness. |-| Spin Diver= :Main Article: Spin Diver Small but dangerous, the Spin Diver with no doubt is the most troublesome zombie to deal with when it's regarding narrowed small areas. Although it might seem slow and highly vulnerable, it shouldn't be taken as a small menace, as once this twisted creature begins to roll, nothing or no one won't stop him from breaking through. This zombie is exclusive for Zombie 4: Darkness. Zombie Enhancement After the 26th June 2014 update, players are able to enhance their zombies. The enhancement must be done via level up on performances. The players can view their Zombie Enhancement stats from their account info, the max level of enhancement they can achieve is 7. Enhancing your zombies will upgrade a specific ability as well as a new appearance for the chosen zombie. Show/Hide Table Performances and Abilities= The upgrade of abilities is different between zombies. Here is the list of ability upgrades: |-| Skin Change= |-| Gallery File:Zombiup_officialss1.png|Accesing your zombie enhancement stats File:Zombiup_officialss2.png|Enhance your zombie File:Zombiup_officialss3.png|Skin change File:Zombiup_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Zombie_up_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zombie_enhancement_china_poster.png|China poster File:Zombie_enhancement_japan_poster.png|Japan poster taiwan_hs.png|Headshot Resistance level up File:More_hp.png|Maximum health enhanced Differences between Origin and Host Zombies A common misconception among players are the Origin and Host zombies. At the start of each round, either one or two players, depending on the amount of players joined, would be chosen as the zombies. They would be Origin zombies, NOT Host zombies. *Origin Zombies: They are the players chosen to be zombies at the start of each round. They used to be scientists, and were gradually infected with the Rex Virus. *Host Zombies: They are the devolution of the Origin Zombies. These zombies are similar to the Origin Zombies except that they used to be the humans - the players who had been infected by another zombie. Trivia *There is a glitch related with the spectator mode whereby players will or will not see the zombies with the enhanced hand models even though their player models are not, depending if they'd chosen a zombie that was enhanced before dying. Players who died while playing as an enhanced zombie will often see their teammates as if they were playing as their enhanced versions. Category:Factions